Periódico
El''' Periodico''' aparece en el episodio "I Remember You". Marceline lo usa para intentar convencer al Rey Helado sobre su pasado, aunque este continúa sin creerlo después de leerlo. Aspecto Se trata del recorte de un periodico de antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Aparece una fotografía de Simon Petrikov (el Rey Helado) saliendo de un coche con Enchiridion bajo el brazo. También se puede ver a Betty sentada al lado del asiento del conductor. Texto En el episodio es muy dificil leer el texto completo, debido a que muchas palabras aparecen fuera del alcance de la camara, o están tapadas por las palabras sobreescritas (más información abajo). Sin embargo, Adam Muto reveló en su formspring http://www.formspring.me/MrMuto/q/383710866387787505el texto completo, a excepción de una palbra que está marcada como "palabra oscurecida" dando a entender que el tiempo la ha dejado ilegible. El texto dice: Simon Petrikov descubre un antiguo tesoro. Hombre tonto vuelve de una expedición con descubrimiento marginalmente excitante. Por Bruce Guese, Universidad Andersonian Fue una mañana fresca la que saludó al pequeño grupo de periodistas borrachos y palomas curiosas. La improvisada conferencia de prensa fue convocada por el profesor de arqueologia y bon vivant*, Simon Petrikov. Tal vez recuerdas a Petrikov de esa cosa en Fatu Hiva. Bueno, ese tipo está de vuelta de su última expedición en Hindu Kush o donde sea. Con mucha pompa y circunstancia, Petrikov dio a conocer la pieza más importante de la excavación ante un público absorto. Resulta que sólo era un libro. Un manual encuadernado en piel de aspecto andrajoso, cuyo título Petrikiov ha traducido como "El Enchiridion". La portada, en el relieve de la cual todavia se percibía vida y que estaba adornada con una variedad de gemas, era agradable de ver. (texto bajo la foto) Simon Petrikov desvela su último descubrimiento ante el Museo de historia (palabra oscurecida). *Bon Vivant; Termino francés (buen vividor). Se usa para referirse a aquélla persona bohemia y que cultiva la elegancia y la extravagancia la vestir, a parte de disfrutar de la buena comida y bebida. Palabras sobreescritas Encima del periodico se pueden observar varias anotaciones hechas por el Rey Helado. La mayoria de ellas son parte de la letra de Oh, Bubblegum!. Dichas anotaciones son: #Someone or anyone (alguien o cualquiera). #Pretty much anyone (prácticamente cualquier persona). #La palabro "Am" (yo) y una tablatura (partitura para guitarra). No queda claro si forma parte de la canción, o si era una canción que le enseñó a Marceline de pequeña. Esto explicaría como aprendió a tocar la guitarra. #I'm also working on my (perks) pecs. (Estoy trabajando en mis (errores) pectorales). La palabra "errores" aparece tachada, dando a entender que, o bién simplemente cambió de idea, o bién la corona le controló y le obligó a olvidar lo que estaba escribiendo. #Hey, pricess, did you get my text? (Oye princesa, recibiste mi texto?). Curiosidades *El redactor del periodico trabaja en la "Universidad Andesonian", una universidad real que se encuentra en Glasgow, Escócia. *También aparecen dos lugares reales: Fatu Hiva, una isla del océano pacífico , y Hindu Kush, un macizo montañoso de Asia donde descubrió el Enchiridion, situado al noreste de Pakistán. *En el storyboard, en la foto aparece Simon Petrikov cubierto de oro y joyas, con la corona puesta. El Enchiridion no aparece. *Es probable que la "palabra oscurecida" del texto haga referencia al Museo del Hermitage, un imortante museo de antiguedades de San Petersburgo, Rusia. Esto es facil de deducir si se compara la puerta delante de la cual aparece Simon en la foto, con la puerta del Palacio del Invierno, el edificio más emblematico del museo. Ambas tienen el mismo patrón de pilares, rejas, y pequeñas aguilas doradas. Categoría:Objetos